youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
LtCobra
LtCobra is a British commentary YouTuber who is mostly known for his reaction commentary videos. His physical appearance and the way he covers his face resembles the way Memeulous also hides his identity. In several of his videos, he has mentioned other YouTuber's like ImAllexx and WillNE who are all friends with Memeulous. Throughout LtCobra's YouTube career, he has been involved in quite a bit of controversy. For the most part, he came out relativley unscathed. Controversy JustDestiny Drama LtCobra uploaded a video named "The Dark Side of JustDestiny" to is YouTube channel in which he talked about the odd nature of JustDestiny. He explained how he found it weird and even gross that JustDestiny used pictures that showed kids acting in a somewhat sexual manner for his thumbnails. LtCobra also stated that having "She's only ___ years old!" in the thumbnail didn't help either. In response to this, JustDestiny took down his video with a false copyright strike against Cobra. Other YouTubers in the commentating community were quick to call him out. One of the common criticisms given was that because JustDestiny is a commentating channel, he should especially understand how fair use works. Another argument was that it was pathetic a 1 million subscriber channel was trying to tear down a 3,000 subscriber channel. After Cobra's video was released and later taken down, JustDestiny had changed the suggestive thumbnails and even deleted some of his videos in which he made comments considered creepy. On JustDestiny's socialblade, a HUGE amount of views were lost. This served as proof that he was deleting his videos. JustDestiny also blocked LtCobra on Twitter and blocked all of Cobra's followers. He then privated his account. Giant YouTubers like Combat Wombat and DramaAlert made videos defending LtCobra. On February 10, 2019, JustDestiny created a video named "mob mentality" in which he claimed the "allegations" against him were false and that LtCobra was just doing it for attention. It should be noted that LtCobra never directly called him a pedophile. JustDestiny claimed that LtCobra harrassed him on a livestream and put of a screenshot where Cobra said "hahaha lol unblock me you pussy and talk about it. The fact your blocking me for the meer 'lol' in your chat is a lil fishy mate. Anyway, enjoy the dollar kiddo." JustDestiny said that everything happening was harrassment aimed at him. In his response video, he said "I wanted to take down the video. I wanted the video gone, so I did just that."https://youtu.be/o9nDYUEylok?t=292 He says that taking down the video wasn't the best response, but that he isn't perfect. On Twitter, ImAllexx, Tipster, and BluesDank came to support LtCobra in the whole situation. ImAllexx said "Love how commentary channels dish out stuff 24/7 but absolutely crumble when someone dares speak about them. It is an absolute tragedy." He also said that "If you are prepared to strike down people's videos and send ceases and desist letters then please understand you can't make anything again. You give up that right." Tipster wrote: "This JustDestiny vs LtCobraLad situation and the way his fans are sperging out has taught me one thing...context is dead. Cause no one takes it into consideration anymore." LtCobra called out the hypocrisy of saying his fanbase has a mob mentality when he tweeted, "JustDestiny makes a video on “mob mentality” and what do you know, I get a wave of hate on my twitter and YouTube full of people telling to kill myself. I’m not awfully bothered I just find it ironic ". On February 11, 2019, LtCobra's video was reinstated to his channel and got spammed with dislikes. The reason why it is back is at the moment unknown. Subscriber Milestones *1,000 subscribers: November 22, 2018 *2,000 subscribers: January 3, 2019 *3,000 subscribers: February 5, 2019. *4,000 subscribers: February 9, 2019. *5,000 subscribers: February 9, 2019. *6,000 subscribers: February 10, 2019 *7,000 subscribers: February 10, 2019 *8,000 subscribers: February 11, 2019. Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2018